Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Artikel des Monats
Für veraltete Diskussionen, für die es so langsam mal an der Zeit für den Datenfriedhof war, siehe: Ehemaliger Smalltalk über gewählte AdMs und alles drumherum. Oktober 2011 Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy IV - abgesehen von zwei, drei Bildern in der Handlung sehr gut gemacht --Cloud2110 10:52, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Ort der Erinnerung - Hübscher Artikel mit toller Bebilderung, außerdem gab's lange keinen AdM zu FFIX mehr :) --Gunblade73 15:34, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Gunblade - Ich mag den Artikel :D schön übersichtlich und soweit ich erkennen kann, nichts vergessen :) --Katzii 16:17, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Tempel des Alten Volkes - Jetzt aber! DelNorte 12:48, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Kuja - Najaaaaaa... --Cloud2110 10:52, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Gilgamesh (FFV) - Absolut einer der besten Nebencharaktere überhaupt :D --Cloud2110 11:42, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Sephiroth - Dafür dass er mal AdM war, ist der Artikel mehr als nur dürftig. --Gunblade73 15:34, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon - Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, was da fehlen könnte, oder? ô.ö --Katzii 16:17, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Für den AdM: *Barret Wallace - fehlen zwar noch paar Sachen, gefällt mir aber sehr gut *SeeD - weil ich lange keinen VIIIer Artikel mehr vorgeschlagen habe >D --Gunblade73 07:17, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Garnet Till Alexandros - weil es dieser Artikel auf so viele Arten und Weisen verdient hat --TheBlue 17:30, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Tempel des Alten Volkes Großartig! DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Cyan Garamonde - FFVI war schon lange nicht mehr vertreten! DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Klassisch-Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem - Nostalgieeeeeeeee DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Speicherpunkt - Infos zu den einzelnen Spielen ftw! --Gunblade73 07:17, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Vaan - Wird mal Zeit DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Bartz Klauser - Wird ebenfalls mal Zeit DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Elementarfürst - Das ist alles??? --Cloud2110 11:49, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Für den AdM: *Chocobo - weil Katzii und ich den so toll aufgemöbelt hatten. Frauenpower ftw! --Gunblade73 18:10, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *Garnet Till Alexandros - ich stimme ja nur ungern für Artikel, an denen ich Anteil hab, aber der hats verdient. --Katzii 06:19, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Lightning (Dissidia 012)- sehr schön geworden. DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Eyes On Me - Jetzt aber! DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Topp! DelNorte 08:39, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Mogry - weil's so gut zum anderen Vorschlag passt und da einfach mehr stehen könnte/sollte/her damit. --Gunblade73 18:10, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *Chocobo-Farm - Züchtung und so uuuuund.... *Trommelwirbel* *Selphie Tilmitt - Handlung und Limit-Break des Pantoffeltierchens fehlen (sorry Gunni ^^) --Katzii 06:19, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Barret Wallace - Das wird mal dringend Zeit DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Juli 2011 Für den AdM: *Ragnarök (FFXIII) - ziemlich gut geworden, gefällt mir --Gunblade73 13:00, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Full Motion Video - ohne das wären die Spiele schon etwas aufgeschmissen, oder? *Magie - Auch ziemlich wichtig, könnte sogar noch ein bisschen überarbeitet werden, aber so passts auch schon :D --Cloud2110 13:44, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Freia Crescent - *Weapon - DelNorte 19:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Luneth - Muss man dazu was sagen? ;P --Gunblade73 13:00, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Palmekia (FFII) - Da fehlt ganz schön viel... *Hojo - Verrückter Wissenschaftler FTW! :D --Cloud2110 13:44, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Sephiroth DelNorte 19:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Juni 2011 Bevor ich weg fahre und es womöglich danach vergessen werde, fang ich jetzt schon mal an :-) Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy VIII/Chronologie - enthält manche Infos, die so im Spiel gar nicht erwähnt werden. Find ich gut :D *Final Fantasy VIII - Erste Sahne! DelNorte 10:05, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Snow Villiers *Firion *Hikari DelNorte 11:58, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Angel --Gunblade73 13:41, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Weltkarte - Infos für jedes aufgelistete Spiel *Bartz Klauser - leider hab ich das Spiel noch immer nicht... *Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes Of Light - Soll gut sein, hab ich gehört. DelNorte 10:05, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Jihl Nabaat *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Balthier *Monatsprojekt Zauberartikel: Eis / Eisra / Eisga / Eisja --Gunblade73 13:41, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Soweit, sogut. Ich bin dann mal ab Donnerstag für ne Woche weg. Bis dahin, viel Spaß und macht für mich auch hier weiter, okay? :D P.S. Ich verrate noch schnell ein Geheimnis: Am 1. Mai geb ich mein geheimes Projekt bekannt, an dem ich nun schon fast 2 Monate arbeite... Freut euch schon mal darauf! :D --Cloud2110 15:03, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mai 2011 Ich fang dann mal wieder an. Für den AdM: *Charakterklassen - Ein altbekanntes Element in der Final Fantasy-Geschichte. *Esper (FFXII) - Geht doch eigentlich auch, oder? Für den CUotM: *Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - Ist gar nicht so schlecht. Hätte auch ein bisschen mehr verdient. *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Hier genau dasselbe. So, dann will ich auch mal eure Vorschläge sehen ;D --Cloud2110 13:12, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Tja also, da zur Zeit schon wieder ein neuer Release ansteht, nehme ich Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, wobei da noch ein bisschen mehr rein kann. Und dann hätte ich gerne noch Vincent Valentine. Um die CleanUps kümmert sich in letzter Zeit zwar keine Sau mehr, aber ich ernenne dennoch mal - frei und fröhlich wie ich bin - Vayne Carudas Solidor und Barthandelus. DelNorte 10:26, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) April 2011 ADM *Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. - Aber sowas von! *Midgar - Neuer Versuch, neues Glück *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Eigentlich darf es nur dieser hier werden und sonst keiner, weil wir wegen dem Release des Spiels viele Besucher anziehen werden. CU *Sazh Katzroy - Handlung und das alles *Shantotto - Wer ist das???? AdM: *Eyes On Me - einfach geiler Artikel *Sora - wir müssen ja auch mal n paar KH-Artikel anbieten :) *Oerba Yun Fang - eine meiner Lieblings-Charaktere in FF XIII CUotM *Edea Kramer - kann man da vielleicht noch was zum Kampfverhalten schreiben? :o bin mir nicht sicher, aber das bisschen was da unter Kampfverhalten steht is man mau. *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Nennt mich FF VII-Freak, da ich ja jetzt so viel an solchen Artikeln arbeite, aber hier kann mehr Handlung hin, oder? --Katzii 11:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hurra, endlich wieder andere Beteiligung! Das freut mich wirklich! Für den AdM: *Klassisch-Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem - Allererstes Kampfsystem! *Exdeath - ich finds gut *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Ende März erscheint es schon in die Läden. Eine bessere Werbung kann es gar nicht geben! Für den CUotM: *Prishe - müsste jemand machen, der sich mit FFXI auskennt *Kingdom Hearts II - wenns mit dem ersten Teil geklappt hat, dann ja auch wohl mit dem zweiten Ansonsten soweit fertig. --Cloud2110 11:42, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sollen wir vielleicht mal mehr als vier Kandidaten aufstellen? Mal schauen, was dann passiert. Was haltet ihr davon? DelNorte 11:55, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) März 2011 Ich fang dann mal wieder an: Für den AdM: *Active Dimension Battle - mein Lieblings-Kampfsystem :D *Waffen des Solaris - ist doch ganz übersichtlich Für den CUotM: *Richter Gabranth - bei ihm fehlt noch die ganze Story und einige andere Sachen *Kristallwelt - auch ein guter Dungeon *Meteor - In FFVII z.B. ein wichtiger Handlungsplot Wär dann soweit fertig. --Cloud2110 13:52, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Februar 2011 Neuer Monat, neue Wahlbeteiligung: Für den AdM: *Firion - informative Handlung *Galbadia - sieht auch ganz gut aus *Magischer Kontinent - wurde glaube ich schon fünfmal für den AdM gewählt, hats aber nie geschafft Für den CUotM: *Chocobo - die einzelnen Teile fehlen *Limit-Break - wichtig, da dadurch die stärksten Angriffe je nach Spiel benutzt werden können *Zack Fair - da kann auch noch mehr sein Das wärs dann. --Cloud2110 14:18, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM: Vincent Valentine - Wird mal Zeit CUotM: Kingdom Hearts Re:coded - Das Spiel erscheint bald. DelNorte 22:29, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Januar 2011 Dann bin ich mal dran: Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy II - ist noch etwas rot, aber dafür lang und ausführlich Für den CUotM: *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - da geht wirklich mehr *Zidane Tribal - da kann auch noch mehr gehen Das wars fürs erste. --Cloud2110 11:42, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag für den AdM (damit ich es nicht vergesse): Kristalle. Den finde ich toll. DelNorte 19:04, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hier mal meine Vorschläge: AdM: *Asthra - Ich mag den Artikel gern lesen und er ist gut beschrieben *Madain Sari - auch ein schöner Artikel, finde ich *Weiß, der Unbefleckte - gibt viele Infos preis, die man wissen kann, als FF VII-Interessierter :) CUotM: *Wakka - da stehen Infos zu allen Spielen drin... nur nicht zu FF X selbst xD *Cosmos - eine so wichtige Göttin muss doch erwähnt werden :) Katzii 07:57, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dezember 2010 Da noch niemand sonstige Vorschläge gegeben hat, fange ich einfach wieder mal an: Für den AdM: *Active Dimension Battle - sehr viele Infos und genug Bilder hat's auch *Final Fantasy III - nächster Versuch ;D *Kingdom Hearts I - Über den heutigen Tag sehr ausführlich und lang geworden Für den CUotM: *Kain Highwind - da fehlt eindeutig zuviel *Kefkas Turm - dieser Dungeon hat es verdient *Shantotto - obwohl ich nie FF XI gespielt habe (und nie spielen werde) Das wars bisher. --Cloud2110 18:30, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So dann geb ich auch mal meine ersten Vorschläge ab *freuuu* AdM-Vorschlag: *Terra Branford - enthält viele Infos zu der Persönlichkeit von Terra und liest sich schön. *Oerba Yun Fang - ich mag sie als Chara und umso mehr freut es mich, dass ihr Artikel so ausführlich ist. :D CUotM-Vorschlag: *Kain Highwind - *eine Schwäche für Dragoon hab* :3 da kann wirklich mehr hin :D *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - vielleicht eine Beschreibung der Handlung bzw. Zusammenhänge zu der Complimation *Rosso, die Blutrote - finde es gibt zu wenig Artikel zu Dirge of Cerberus ^^